


Like and Subscribe for More

by Femalemarvelfanatic, M1das



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Youtuber AU, alternative universe, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalemarvelfanatic/pseuds/Femalemarvelfanatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1das/pseuds/M1das
Summary: Peter Parker has a YouTube channel. Wade Wilson is his number one fan.





	1. SPIDERMAN CATCHES A FLYPOOL

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was mostly inspired by MCU Peter Parker, and I totally understand if you're uncomfortable with that, so you're free to picture any other Spidey. Both Wade and Peter are over the age of consent during the time they have a relationship.

_29th of September, 2018_

_Ding!_

 

The sound echoes through the whole apartment, which was small anyways, but the only times that Wade's phone actually rings are when his favorite YouTuber, Spiderman, posts a video.

 

Spiderman is a kid, at least three years younger than Wade, who makes stupid science and informative videos for fun. Anyone who watches even one of his videos can tell he’s smart. He can solve complex equations off the top of his head and uses long words a lot. Wade admires him. He’s everything Wade wanted to be when he was a little kid, but unfortunately, life wasn't so kind to him.

 

He plugs in his partially working headphones and waits for the video to load.

 

_“Hello, guys!” The boy says, with a huge smile on his face, “It’s me, Spiderman. Have you ever wondered how the fuck video games worked? I have! When I was around eleven-years-old I smashed open my PlayStation One console to see if I could understand the mechanisms. Didn’t work out very well. I had to assemble everything back together and duct-tape it closed until I could get another one on my next birthday.”_

 

 _He laughs._ Wade laughs, too.

 

_“Well, basically video games are images that interact with the player. These images can be moved, or even completely redesigned, sixty times per second. All the player has to do is change the controls!” An image of joysticks appears on the screen. “The controls can make commands, apply the programmed rules, move the game pieces, or alter the state of variables. And everything has to be fast enough for you to play it in real time. It takes an insane amount of calculus to define what every little pixel is going to be doing and have it completely change sixteen milliseconds later. This is known as ‘game loop’.”_

 

_Suddenly there is a white board next to him. “To simplify all the coding, since they only have sixteen milliseconds of looping, in games like Pac-Man, every ghost moves exactly the same, but each reacts differently when they have the opportunity to kill Pac-Man. As an example, Red comes as close to where Pac-Man is located as possible, while Pink always try to be in the way of Pac-Man.” He drew ridiculous ghosts on the whiteboard while he talked. “The blue ghost, on the other hand, either chooses a path that would take him as close or as far from Pac-Man as possible, and Orange could go any direction, to chase or keep away from the player.”_

 

_“Then there’s hitboxes. You know, those games of fight, like Mortal Kombat...” A preview of said game appears on the screen, but goes away seconds after, “when the punches hit you even when the fighter is far away from you? Well, it consists of imaginary boxes that are over the characters, that determine what part of the body is going to hit you and where it is going to hit you.” Once again he draws along on the whiteboard to make everything less complicated. “This allows them to calculate collisions that are good enough, but sometimes can fail. Everything, from the collisions to the artificial intelligence of the game, has to be easy enough to be executed in the gaming loop. If not, it creates what we call a ‘lag’, when everything seems to be taking a little while to respond to our commands. That’s why developers take so much time trying to make the game as simple as possible while still making it as realistic as they can.”_

 

_There is a cut and Peter is in another scene, in front of a blank wall, with different clothes. “Before we can end this video, I want you guys to know that Ned and I are going to be at Geek-Con this year, doing meet-and-greets, so if you wanna meet me, get your tickets using the link in the description. If you don’t live in New York, don’t worry. We’ll be doing a live stream during the whole event.”_

 

_It goes back to the other scene with the white board. “That’s it for today, guys! If you enjoyed the video, like and subscribe for more! Spidey out!”_

 

Wade doesn’t wait, immediately going to the description and clicking on the link. It takes him to a page in light blue with bright yellow letters on the top that spell out “Geek-Con: The convention where you can get your geek on!”. Underneath there’s a pretty picture of Spiderman wearing a blue and red sweatshirt that has a spider on the chest. The prices for the meet-and-greet aren’t very high so Wade buys one for the first day. Sighing and resting his phone on the nightstand, Wade lays down to sleep, hopefully without any nightmares.


	2. COULD THIS BE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup, I know it took a while to post, I'm sorry ;/

8th of March, 2013

Wade’s eyelids are heavy and he yawns every five minutes, but as soon as his head meets the pillow, his desire to sleep seems to be gone. It’s been like that for a while now, and he’s desperate. He unlocks his phone and puts the brightness all the way down, scrolling through the videos, trying to find something to occupy his already busy mind. The buzzing doesn’t seem to stop.

He sees a video with an interesting thumbnail, and mindlessly clicks on it.

 

 _“Hey guys, Spidey here!”_ The boy on the video doesn’t look much older than eighteen. _“Today me and Babbo will be making an electromagnetic shield. When I throw it-” The video cuts to an image of the boy throwing away the shield like a frisbee, and it coming back. “-it comes right back to me!”_

 

 _“To start, we had to make the shield and a support. We decided on making it round and slightly curved for aerodynamic purposes.” Spiderman shows the shield, without anything on it._ Wade starts paying attention. This kid is a genius! _“Then we made something to attach to the arm so we can put the magnets and they will attract the magnets in the shield when I activate it.” He shows the ‘glove’ that they made with the magnets. “We put the magnets on the outside and made a handle on the palm so we can activate it easily.” There’s a scene of the boy messing around, turning off light with the electromagnetic glove. He laughs. “Then we tested it out. At first we made the shield too heavy and I couldn’t lift it, so we asked my uncle Steve!” The uncle throws the shield, and catches it almost every time, but every once in a while, he fumbles and almost drops it. “We decided that making this less heavy would also help when catching it, and since the shield is not so heavy, the magnets won’t fail. And now we have the final shield.”_

 

 _A montage of the boy catching and throwing the shield plays with a fun song. He breaks stuff while throwing the shield, and seems to have a good time doing it._  

Wade gets himself comfortable and clicks on the next one, ready to start binge-watching the videos for hours, amazed at how creative that boy is.

 

 _“Hi, everybody! Spidey here!” The video starts with the boy, who looks to be about fifteen, in what looks to be a living room, but the background keeps shaking and changing, as if he’s walking with the camera. “You might not know this, especially if you’re new to my channel, but my birthday is coming up! And Babbo and Pops said I could have a pet! I really want a cat, but Babbo’s allergic to real cats, so today we’re going to be building one! I get my very own robo-kitty! I’m so excited!” He giggles. “Come on! Let’s go down to his workshop and get started!” The shaking stops._ Wade hears a series of beeps, like a code is being punched in. _The boy looks around. “Hi, Babbo!” The camera turns to show an older man sitting on a stool that’s next to a workbench which is cluttered with some kind of metal and blueprints._

_“Hi, Peter Pan! You ready?”_ “Peter,” Wade says to himself.

 

_“Yep! And I thought about what features and things I want in my cat! I want to make a cat that has sensors in the eyes so he tracks faces and recognizes obstacles, and maybe electric impulse sensors, so he responds to being touched, with a little motor that switches on when he’s being petted so it sounds and feels like he’s purring. And a voice recording of a meow. Oh! And a “Cat Nap” mode, too! That way he can curl up and go to sleep on my bed at night! Can we make toys for him to play with, too, Babbo? And can we figure out a way to cover him in fur so he looks like a real cat?” The more Peter talks about what he wants, the faster his words come out, until the last question just sounds like gibberish, so there’s a caption at the bottom of the video screen to clarify what is being said._

 

_His father blinks. “...wow. That’s a lot of stuff. No wonder you were so tired this morning. You probably stayed up the whole night thinking about what you wanted.” He grins. “Yes, Underoos! We can do all of that! You are my baby boy and I love you so you can have whatever you want. We better get started. Go put on your safety goggles, gloves, and an apron. You know the rules.”_

 

 _“‘Safety or no Sciencing!’,” the teenager says as if he’s heard those words a hundred times before._ Wade smiles.

 

_“Good boy. Now, not that I don’t trust you, but I would feel better if I was the one who used the soldering tools, so you work on designing the plastic skeleton.”_

 

_“Ok! I’ll head over to the computers.” The screen changes to the desktop with a spider logo in the middle. “I’m waiting for AutoCAD to load so we can design the skeleton to be 3D printed, then we’ll mount everything in place and start programming.”_

 

_There is a lapse of him drawing the whole thing, making the project and then setting the 3D printer up._

 

_“Babbo is still not letting me do the welding.” He makes a funny little face, with his nose scrunched up, before turning the camera to his father, who is working on the circuit board, attaching it to the body. “We are going to plug it in and program it with Notepad++, then...”_

Wade stops paying attention, and lets the boy’s voice soothe him to sleep.


	3. LIKE CINDERELLA, BUT WITHOUT THE HIGH HEELS AND MAGIC

_12th of October, 2018_

Peter wakes up with his alarm ringing, the high-pitched noise hurting his ears.

 

“I’m up!” He announces, and the alarm stops. He yawns and searches for his slippers, that inconveniently are under his bed.

 

He lazily walks downstairs, seeing his parents in the kitchen, Stephen waiting for another cup of coffee to brew and Tony scribbling something on a notepad with a mug of coffee on his left hand.

 

“Hi, Babbo! Hi, Pops!” He smiles, grabbing the mug of coffee and toast that Stephen hands him. He takes a look over at what Tony’s doing but the notes on his notepad are just a mess. “Today is Geek-Con. I need to be there by eight. Can one of you give me a ride?”

 

Tony and Stephen argue for a second and Tony decides to do it. Peter runs upstairs and picks an outfit, deciding on a blue shirt and black jeans, trying to look his best because he knows there are going to be pictures taken of him.

 

“Come on, Peter Pan!” Tony yells. “We have to leave now if you want to be there by eight!”

 

“Coming!” Peter grabs his pass, tickets, and anything else he thinks he’ll need, shoves it all into his backpack and runs down the stairs.

 

“Hey, got everything?” Peter’s Babbo asks, grabbing the keys to his Audi R8. Peter nods, and they leave.

 

When they finally get to Manhattan, the traffic is at a stand-still. Thankfully, Javits Center, where the convention is being held, is only about three blocks away.

 

“Ok,” Tony says. “Two options. Either stay here, wait for the traffic to clear so I can get you right to the front door, and possibly be late, or get out and run like hell in forty degree weather. What do you wanna do, Pete?”

 

“It’s 7:50 right now,” Peter says, looking at the car’s digital display. “I think I’m going to have to run.” Peter winces, not at all looking forward to doing that.

 

“Ok. I’ll park the car someplace and come in as soon as I can, alright?”

 

Peter is surprised. “You don’t have to. I know you probably have meetings to go to.”

 

“Nope! Your Aunt Pepper cleared my schedule for the day so that I could see the convention. Mostly because SI is one of the sponsors, but also because of you! Pops will be here, too! We just had a little bit of a disagreement this morning about which one of us would take you, that’s all.”

 

“Great! I’ll see you both soon, then. Bye, Babbo!” Peter says, opening his door and turning to get out of the car.

 

“Wait a minute!” Tony reaches into the backseat and pulls out a heavy black jacket. “Here. Put this on. It really _is_ forty degrees out there! I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter says, pulling on the jacket.

 

“You’re welcome! Now, go on! Have fun gettin’ your geek on!” Tony smirks.

 

Running inside, Peter soon sees Ned at the place reserved for their meet-and-greet. They set up the cameras and the live-stream. It’s set to start at the very same time as the convention, but they decide to chat a little with their fans beforehand.

 

“Hey! How are you guys doing?” He moves closer to read the comments. “I don’t think I mentioned it before, but we will be selling limited-edition merch at the Con, and if there’s anything left, we will be giving it away after, so stay tuned to know!”

 

Ned comes closer. “We have been looking forward to being in this for almost a year, because it’s Spidey’s favorite. He comes every year with his family.”

 

“Best week of the whole year! It looks like there’s a big line outside and it’s almost the time for us to start the meet-and-greet, so we’ll stop talking now…I am really excited to meeting you guys!”

 

The first few fans get inside, hug Peter, and talk a little to him. One of the girls in the group wears a blue shirt the same color as her hair, with a Spiderman symbol on the chest. The others have either plain or anime shirts on.

 

There are a few other groups and solo pictures before a very tall man walks up. He’s clearly nervous. His hands shake and he doesn’t say anything at all.

 

“You ok?” Peter comes closer, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. The man hides his face in his hands before returning the embrace. “Better now?”

 

He nods. The comment section on the livestream turns into a mix of people asking if he’s ok, and other people saying how adorable it is to see Peter concerned with the guy. They take a simple picture, with Peter kissing his cheek. He says a shy goodbye before leaving and letting the next group come in.

 

The meet-and-greets go by quickly, even though a lot of people come to see Peter. Tony gives a speech, since Stark Industries were sponsoring the event, and before he leaves, tells Peter that neither he or Stephen can take him back home, so he’ll be leaving Peter’s car in the parking lot of the convention center.

 

Coming out of the Expo Center, the sun is already down and the city seems noisier than before. Peter fiddles with the keys, but stops when he sees someone with one of his merch hoodies.

 

“Hey, dude, need help?” The man turns around and Peter recognizes him as one of the people in the meet-and-greet.

 

“I’m good. I just…lost my ride home.” He gets up from the sidewalk. “I had money to go back home by subway, but I kind of lost it.”

 

“Need a ride? I can give you one.”

 

“Oh no, I can walk back home. It’s a little dark, but I can take care of myself.” He shows a pocket knife that’s in his pocket.

 

Peter insists on taking him home and says that he was going to that same direction anyway and eventually, the other man accepts the ride.

 

“You’re not from New York, right?” The vlogger asks, after he starts the engine by talking to an incredibly accurate voice-recognition AI.

 

“Oh shit, they caught me!” Peter lets out a laugh. “I’m from Canada, but I’ve lived in New York since I was a teenager.”

 

“I’ve never been to Canada. What’s it like?”

 

Suddenly they engage in lighthearted conversation. Peter laughs and jokes around and, for a second, he forgets that he doesn’t even know the name of the man on the passenger seat of his car.  

 

“Here you go,” Peter says pulling up in front of the address the guy told him. “See you around?”

 

___________________________________

 

“Where the fuck were you, Peter?” His Pops asks angrily, a cup of tea in his hand.

 

“I just gave a friend a ride home!” he explains. “Where’s Babbo?”

 

“The lab.” Stephen shrugs as if it was obvious.

 

“I’m goin-”

 

“Don’t even think about it. Go to sleep!” Peter nods and heads to his room.


	4. AMAZING FANTASY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Peter decided to create his channel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am so sorry this took so long to update.

_29th of November, 2010_

 

“Class, this week’s assignment will be a very special one. I want you to write a paper or song, or make a video, anything you want...about the profession of one of your parents. Make it good because I will ask some of you guys to present it in front of the class.”

 

Peter sighs. He doesn’t want to present it in front of the class. Some of the kids make jokes every time he stutters and he doesn’t feel comfortable talking in front of them. As soon as he gets in the car after school, he tells Tony and Stephen about what the teacher assigned him to do. “I know that I want to make a video for it, I’m just not sure which one of you to pick for the assignment. Both of you have really interesting jobs.”

 

“Well…” Tony says. “Why don’t you pick mine? It would be more school-appropriate, since it’s just machines and not blood. Plus, you love Sciencing with me.”

 

“‘Sciencing’ isn’t a word,” his husband breaks in.

 

“Should be,” the genius mutters, then continues as if he hasn’t been interrupted. “We can even make something really cool for it that you can show your class during the presentation! Oh! You love spiders, right? What if we make web-shooters?”

 

Peter gets excited from his babbo’s idea. “Yeah! That’s a great idea!” The boy pauses, then looks at his other parent. “Would that be ok, Pops? You wouldn’t be upset if I picked Babbo’s job instead of yours?”

 

“It’s fine, Love Bug,” the doctor says. “And your babbo is right. My job isn’t really child-friendly, so if you’re going to be making a video and showing it to your class, then you should probably not pick mine.”

 

A few hours later, Tony, Stephen, and Peter are down in the workshop. The billionaire is gathering all the supplies they’ll need, while Peter works on going over the bullet-points of things he wants to talk about in the video, and the doctor is going to be working the camera.

_“Ready, Pops? Great! Thank you for being the camera man. Are we recording? Hi! My name is Peter Stark-Strange, and this is my babbo...um...I mean, my dad, Tony Stark. He owns Stark Industries, which is a company that builds products for people, like cell phones or...um…prosthesis for war veterans, like my Uncle Bucky. Today, Babbo and I are going to be making web-shooters, just like a spider has, because...well, spiders are my favorite! Are you ready to start, Babbo?”_

 

_“Yep!” Tony’s voice is heard off-camera, since he’s on the other side of the room, trying to find the toolbox. “Don’t forget to put on your safety goggles, Spider-boy!”_

 

_“Babbo!” the fourteen-year-old whines._

 

_“I’m kidding, Peter Pan! But I’m also not kidding.  Safety or no Sciencing! I mean it! Now, come on! We have a lot to do for this, and not much time, so we have to get started right way. Plus you have homework for all your other classes to do, too, so we really need to get to work!” The boy walks over, pulls up a stool, and sits next to Tony. “Goggles on? Good! Here are your rubber gloves and an apron. Safety is important, especially when you’re working with chemicals, like we’ll be doing. So, what do you want to do first? Make the web fluid, or build the shooters?”_

 

_“Web fluid!”_

 

 _“Ok. Dummy is ready with a fire extinguisher, just in case something goes wrong.” He looks over at the robot. “You spray me_ **_or Peter_ ** _with that stuff, and nobody is on fire, and I’ll donate you to a kindergarten class, where little kids will use you as a jungle gym. Understood?” Dummy beeps sadly. “Yes, I know. Daddy is very mean and life is terribly unfair.” Tony turns back to his son. “Ok, Pete! What’s the first step?”_

 

_“So, for the fluid,” Tony gathers around some chemical bottles. “We will put together hexanediamine and sebacoyl chloride and it will form nylon. There will be two layers and in between them, the polymer will start to form.”_

 

_“We’ll have to build two compartments on the shooter,” Tony says. “And when you trigger the button both of the chemicals mix and make the web.”_

 

_The video went on with both of them building the shooter on time lapse, then cut to Peter playing around with the device. He shoots at the ceiling and climbs on the rope._

 

_“Peter, be careful, for god’s sake!” Stephen says from behind the camera._

 

_Peter giggles and turns upside down, holding onto the web with both hands, the hood of his sweatshirt covering his face._

 

_“I think that’s it, that’s what my dad does for work. Bye, you guys!”_

As the video ends, Peter passes his web-shooters around the room so that all his classmates can see it. As the other kids “ooh” and “ahh”, his teacher asks if he can upload his video to YouTube so that she can show it to her other classes. The teenager agrees and class ends soon after, with his adoptive cousin, Harley, reading an essay about his papa, Peter’s Uncle Bucky, the assassin and part-time florist. As he walks out to the hallway, he hears laughter and someone pushes him to the floor from behind.

 

“Watch where you’re going, Spider-boy!” Flash Thompson sneers while the other kids continue to laugh.

 

“Leave him alone!” Peter looks up from where he’s sitting on the floor and sees a heavy-set Hawaiian boy with dark hair standing next to him and glaring at the bully. ‘ _Wow! Somebody’s actually standing up to Flash and defending me! He’s kinda cute, too…_ ’

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because if you don’t, I’ll tell everybody your real name, _Flash_!” The boy leans over Peter and whispers, so that only the boy who had been making fun of him can hear, “Or should I say _Eugene_?”

 

Flash looks shocked. “How...how did you…?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. The important thing to remember is that as long as you leave him alone, I won’t go telling the school your little secret. Now leave!”

 

Peter’s bully nods and quickly walks away. With the drama over, the rest of the students go back to minding their own business, getting ready for their next class.

 

“Thank you for your help!”

 

“You’re welcome!” The larger boy holds out his hand to help Peter to his feet. “I’m Ned. I don’t know if you know this, but I sit behind you in Media Development.”

 

“I’m Peter. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You, too. You know, I really liked that video that you did for our assignment, but can I make a suggestion for next time? If you make any more videos, I mean.”

 

Peter shrugs. “I wasn’t planning on it, but...sure.”

 

Peter and Ned soon engage in a colorful conversation about editing, sharing their favorite tricks and tips, and ended up agreeing on Ned editing Peter’s future videos. They headed to the computers on the library and set up a YouTube account for themselves.

 

“What do you think the name should be?”

 

“Spider-boy!” Peter frowns. “Your dad called you that in the video, and it sounds like a super-hero name.” If someone were to listen to them, they would get the impression that the two boys had known each other all their lives.

 

“Sounds like a sidekick name. I think ‘Spiderman’ is better.”

 

“Makes you sound like a grown up.”

 

“I _am_ a grown up!” Both of them start laughing, getting yelled at by the librarian.

 

Eight years later, Peter posts a video that will eventually lead him to his soulmate.


End file.
